Forbidden Love
by Heart-Tsukikage
Summary: El grupo de Sanzo encuentra nuevamente a la gatita Meimei y los sentimientos hacia Sanzo no han cambiado, pero... que sucede cuando Meimei bebe una botella que concede deseos?.. averguenlo XD


**bien este es mi primer fic en mucho tiempo espero que a muchos les guste la historia de saiyuki ^^**

**los personajes que aparecen no son mios les pertenece a Kazuya Minekura... bueno excepto meimei en forma humana XD disfrutenlo ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: encuentro<strong>

La historia comienza en un hermoso medio día en un ligero desierto del Togenkyo mientras que 4 viajeros a los que son transportados en un jeep trataban de resistir del calor tan intenso que daba aquel sol en ese día pero al parecer solo 2 de ellos estaban quejándose los cuales eran los pasajeros detrás.

Tengo much.. –es interrumpido por el pelirrojo de al lado suyo-

"hambre" eso ya lo sabemos mono hambriento no podrías decir otra cosa? -dice el mirando al mas joven de los 4 con cara de pocos amigos-

"Calor!" Ca-lor! Eso es lo que tengo ahora mismo duende de agua pervertido! –respondió con reclamo y mirándolo de igual forma-

Es igual Goku siempre tienes hambre todos los días y siempre dices la misma frase monito –le decía con un tono burlón mientras empezaba a fumar-

Que no soy un mono Gojyo!- reclamaba sus derechos de lo que no era-

Vamos, vamos, no se peleen parecen un par de hermanos que pelean por cualquier cosa –decía el que conducía con una voz tranquila junto con una sonrisa-

Hermanos? Estas loco Hakkai! –decían los 2 a la vez cuando se jalaban de las mejillas los del uno al otro-

Jamás me convertiré en el hermano de este mono! Prefiero ser hermano de una linda chica antes –con un tono de molestia decía Gojyo-

Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo ¬¬ -decía Goku- pero si tuvieras una hermana no te acostarías con ella o si? –le hablaba de manera burlona-

Claro que no! Donde sacas esas cosas tan vulgares Goku! –decía Gojyo molesto-

De ti –lo señalaba-

Eso es una sucia mentira yo ya te dije que no soy pervertido! –Comenzaba a jalarle las mejillas nuevamente al mas joven-

Pero en ese momento la discusión entre Goku y Gojyo se estaba yendo demasiado lejos con tantos gritos, berrinches, reclamos, hasta incluso comenzaban a decir groserías entre si, pero ya no podía mas el joven copiloto que estaba al lado de Hakkai, de sus mangas blancas saca de inmediato una pistola pequeña de nombre Syourei-jyu, la levanto para arriba provocando cuatro disparos y enseguida los dos provocadores de atrás dejaron de pelear, viendo enseguida al joven pistolero con apariencia de monje el cual les estaba apuntando a la cara a ambos, haciendo que se asustaran del arma.

O los dos se calman de una buena vez durante el viaje, o los mato y los dejaremos aquí dejando que los buitres se coman su carne podrida! –decía mientras apuntaba a ambos jóvenes del asiento trasero y muy molesto-

E.. esta bien Sanzo pe.. pero por favor baja la pistola quieres? – decía Gojyo mientras levantaba un poco las manos-

Soy muy chiquito por que nos asustas? T.T –decía Goku mientras lloraba-

Tsk! –es lo único que decía Sanzo y se regresa a su asiento- mierda, uno de estos días los matare en serio

Jeje, se nota que estas te ves más de mal humor de lo normal –lo decía Hakkai con una sonrisa-

Y a ti quien te pregunto? ¬¬ -lo mira molesto mientras también sacaba sus cigarrillos-

Hakkai tiene razón no te habíamos visto tan molesto desde que aquella vez que encontramos a Tama –decía Goku-

Tama? Ah! Te refieres a Betty la linda gatita que nos encontramos hace muchos meses no? –decía Gojyo con una sonrisa- de seguro ya esta un poco mas grande y mas bonita que de costumbre

Ahhh! Esa gatita de solo recordarla me da mucha nostalgia –decía Hakkai mientras conducía y sonreía-

Los tres estaban charlando con mucha alegría acerca de la gatita que encontraron hace ya mucho tiempo, que por cierto su verdadero nombre era Meimei, una linda y pequeña gatita blanca con manchas color marrón y negro con ojos grandes y hermosos de color verde como los de Hakkai, todos hablaban de ella menos cierto monje que supuestamente es alérgico y odia a los gatos, sobretodo la pequeña gatita no dejaba de estar con Sanzo por ningún motivo esa vez, ni siquiera en las noches cuando el estaba durmiendo y todo lo que hacia Sanzo con ella era mirarla a distancia y estornudar frecuentemente, pero no se mostro tanto como la vez que ella le salvo la vida de 3 demonios y ella tuvo que sacrificar su pequeño cuerpo para salvarle la vida al joven monje pero.. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué tenia de especial Sanzo para que Meimei lo salvara? Y mas importante.. ¿Por qué deseaba estar con Sanzo? Era un misterio muy grande para el, el cual no tenia tiempo para descubrirlo.

De repente, en ese momento, decidió cerrar sus ojos aunque no escuchaba la conversación del trió de locos, como el los llama mentalmente, cuando lo hizo comenzó a soñar por unos momentos una mano apareció de la nada en sus sueños, como si quisiera que Sanzo la tomase pero no era la mano de su maestro, como de costumbre el soñaba, esta vez era una mano distinta era delgada pero suave como la seda ¿Quién era y por que le pedía la mano de Sanzo? Y aunque estaba a punto de hacerlo, un grito repentino le interrumpió en sus sueños.

SANZO! SANZO DESPIERTA! –gritaba apurado el mas joven mientras lo sacudía-

-despierta el joven monje pero con el peor humor del mundo- que pasa Goku! Quieres morir?

Tenemos un problema mas grande aun como para eso Sanzo –decía Hakkai mientras señalaba a una pandilla de demonios y no solo eso sino que traían consigo unas tres victimas- vaya, vaya esta vez si que tienen una buena estrategia, que opinas Sanzo?

Será mejor que no opinen nada si no nos dan la sutura sagrada esta pequeña familia morirá enseguida! –Decía uno de los demonios del grupo con amenaza-

Hagan lo que les de la gana, no es de nuestra incumbencia –decía Sanzo mientras sacaba su caja de cigarrillos-

Que! –se sorprendían todos menos el grupo de Sanzo ya que sabían que el era así-

Por favor no diga eso, ayúdenos! –decía una chica joven asustada del trió de victimas-

Sanzo! Por favor no podemos dejar las cosas así hay que ayudarlos! –decía Goku preocupado por la pobre gente-

Ya te dije mi respuesta es no, sigamos con nuestro camino y no perdamos mas tiempo –continua negándose-

Tsk! Mira que estas mas frio que de costumbre, no se tu pero cuando se trate de una chica linda en problemas no lo dudare –decía Gojyo, mientras que sacaba su arma que en la punta tenia un parecido a una media luna con cadenas a dentro de ella

Hm! Hagan lo que quieran –decía el joven monje mientras se bajaba del jeep-

Vamos Sanzo un poco de ejercicio no te hará daño o si? –sonreía Hakkai mientras bajaba también y comenzaba aparecer su Chi en sus manos-

Si! Ahora vendrá lo bueno! –decía Goku muy emocionado bajando también-

No jueguen con nosotros! -molesto decía el segundo demonio-

La pelea había comenzado y aunque no lo parecía el cuarteto estaba protegiendo a esas personas que eran victimas de esas criaturas abominables, claro como siempre Gojyo protegía a la chica mas bonita y Goku divirtiéndose como nunca contra los demonios, Hakkai destruyendo siete a la vez con su Ki y claro Sanzo disparándoles sin moverse de su lugar.

Al cabo de que le pelea terminara los 4 se sentían satisfechos de haber terminado con sus ejercicios matutinos.

Aaaah! Nunca me sentí tan bien después de una pelea –decía el mas joven de los cuatro muy contento-

Di lo que quieras mono pero yo al menos deje intacto algo muy delicado fuera de vista, no es cierto preciosa? –decía hacia la chica con una de sus miradas seductoras-

Eso es verdad se los agradezco mucho como podemos pagarles? –le decía a Gojyo mientras sonríe-

Lo siento pero no queremos nada muchas gracias, vámonos –decía el joven monje de ojos violeta-

Yo creo saber que podemos darle como agradecimiento –decía la mujer mayor del grupo-

Madre estas segura de que quieres dárselo? o.o –decía el chico joven a su madre-

Claro de seguro lo necesitaran mas que nosotros

Y que es? –preguntaron todos menos Sanzo-

La mujer había sacado una botella pero no cualquier botella esta podía decirse que era el tamaño perfecto para un vino pero no era así era de licor transparente y puro.

Licor de primera calidad! *.* -decía Gojyo todo emocionado de tan solo verla-

Una botella de licor? o.o –lo decía no tan sorprendido el ojis verde-

No es una botella común una vez que la bebas puedes pedir cualquier deseo n.n –decía la señora con una sonrisa-

el grupo de Sanzo se quedo sorprendido ante aquellas palabras de la mujer ¿una botella de licor que concede deseos? ¿Como es posible? Se preguntaba el grupo que todos menos Sanzo, andaban muy emocionados ante esa noticia finalmente podrían ir rápido a la India con tan solo pedirle un deseo que felicidad!.

Pues que esperamos! A pedir un deseo! –agarra la botella todo emocionado Gojyo-

Pero hay algo que deben saber antes –decía la chica joven de la familia-

Los deseos que ustedes quieran solo pueden concederse si son gente pura de corazón sobretodo no pueden pedir el deseo de a donde quieren ir –decía el joven con una sonrisa-

Sanzo, Gojyo y Hakkai se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras de los jóvenes, ya que ninguno es exactamente gente "pura" para que sus deseos se hagan realidad.

_Yo fumo demasiado, bebo sake, y siempre estoy malhumorado_.. –pensó Sanzo-

_Soy muy mujeriego, hago trampas en las cartas y he peleado con mucha gente_ –pensó también Gojyo-

_He matado a mil demonios en el pasado y sobretodo soy un demonio_ –también lo pensó Hakkai-

_Adiós deseos_ –pensaron los tres a la vez-

En sus pensamientos todos y cada uno pensó y admitió impurezas, las cuales cometieron pero faltaba uno y era el pequeño Goku, que por cierto al ser el mas joven, era mas puro de todos pero al ser menor de edad no podía beberlo, pero no tuvieron mas opción aceptaron la botella y esperar a que pasaran unos años y Goku pida un deseo.

Vamos Gojyo por que no puedo beber aunque sea un poquito? T.T solo quiero pedir un deseo –miraba a Gojyo con ojos de cachorrito-

Ya te dijimos mono no puedes beberla hasta que seas grande ¬¬ -decía mientras guardaba la botella-

Sanzo… -le puso la misma mirada-

Escuchaste a la cucaracha, la respuesta es no –con los ojos cerrados para descansar-

Odio ser pequeño! T.T –poniendo un ligero puchero-

Mas tarde, llegaron los 4 a un pueblo sumamente grande, lo suficiente como para quedarse ahí durante unos cuantos días, ya que Hakuryu se había lastimado la patita o mejor dicho se le desinflo un neumático, así que decidieron descansar justo ahí pero cierto líder no quería estar ahí mucho tiempo… hasta que apareció.

Ah! Muchachos son ustedes! –grito la voz desconocida que tenia un tono juvenil-

-Hakkai dio la vuelta junto con todos al ver al desconocido y entonces recordó- pero si eres el duelo de la gatita que habíamos cuidado –lo miro con una sonrisa-

Así es nunca me presente mi nombre es Yori (N.A: para los que no vieron o recuerdan el capitulo el nunca dijo su nombre así que lo invente lo siento XD) -responde con una sonrisa simpática- aun no puedo dejar de agradecerles lo mucho que hicieron por Meimei aquella vez

-se asoma por detrás de Hakkai muy emocionado- y donde esta Tama?

…! –poniéndose atónito el joven monje al escuchar esa pregunta-

Es verdad donde esta Betty? nos gustaría verla –se asoma también muy emocionado de verla-

…! –se pone mas intenso el ojis violeta por la pregunta del pelirrojo-

Bueno, bueno, veo que no soy el único que desea verla jeje –se ríe un poco el joven Hakkai-

Tsk! –tensándose cada vez mas hasta que…!-

Aquí esta.. Meimei! –grita un poco el joven dueño-

Goku, Gojyo y Hakkai estaban ansiosos de verla y entre la gente viendo que aparecía una hermosa gatita blanca de manchas negras y marrón claro pero ya no era una gatita pequeña como la ultima vez que ellos la habían visto, sino que ahora era una gata muy hermosa con un collar de color rosa y un dije de plata en forma de corazón con su nombre en el los tres se emocionaron mucho deberla, Goku era el primero en tomarla en brazos ya que no podía creer que tenia a la misma cachorrita que tenia en sus brazos hace ya mucho tiempo

Sugoooi! Pero mírate Tama! Estas muy hermosa! –grita emocionado Goku al tenerla consigo en brazos-

Se nota que ahora esta mas cuidada que nunca n.n –dice Hakkai al sonreírle y la caricia-

Si yo fuera un gato no dudaría en pedirle que fuera mi novia –decía Gojyo con una sonrisa-

No pierdan su tiempo con esa gata vámonos a la posada…a.. ACHU! –estornuda fuertemente el joven monje pero comienza a estornudar constantemente-

Ahí va, otra vez con sus estornudos? –pregunta confundido Hakkai-

Es inevitable cada vez que la ve siempre estornuda u.u-suspira Gojyo-

Miau! –da un maullido de emoción ya que cuando vio a Sanzo no pudo evitar bajar de de los brazos de Goku y corre rápido hacia las piernas del joven monje y pasando su pequeño cuerpo por las piernas de el ronroneándole- prrrr…

A.. aléjenla de mi! –gritando y trata de alejarse de ella pero por las que lo intentaba ella lo seguía-

Oh! Sanzo-sama no puede negarlo ella quiere estar con usted –decía entre risas mientras que Goku y Hakkai también se reían por el comportamiento del monje-

C-cállate idiota!... a.. ACHU! –grita molesto pero seguía con sus estornudos-

No puede negarlo ella lo quiere mucho –se reía también Yori cuando recuerda algo y tenia una idea- ustedes se quedaran aquí por unos días no es así? –ve que todos menos Sanzo asentían y les sonríe tranquilo- podría pedirles el favor de que cuiden a Meimei por mi por unos días?

S-seguro? No seria mucha molestia de que ella este con nosotros por unos días? –pregunto Hakkai sorprendido por la noticia-

Claro que no además ustedes cuidaron a Meimei antes confió en ustedes –decía mientras sonreía muy agradable-

Pero por que la dejas con nosotros? –pregunta Goku curioso-

Mis padres y yo iremos a un negocio en la cuidad de al lado así que como donde iremos no permiten animales no conozco a mas nadie en este pueblo mas que a ustedes… por favor se los ruego cuiden a Meimei por mi –rogaba el joven Yori con las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando-

Pero ni Goku, ni Hakkai, ni siquiera Gojyo dudaron en aceptar el favor de Yori, así que decidieron cuidar a la pequeña Meimei aunque cierto monje rubio no estaba de acuerdo, el no se haría responsable de los cuidados de la gatita.

Esa noche el trió actuó como siempre de los cuidados de Meimei pero Sanzo solo se quedaba observándolos y preguntándose ¿que tenia de especial esa gata? Eso era lo que tenia en sus pensamientos no podía soportar como ese trió de locos a los que el llama por así decirlo "sirvientes" estaban muy pendientes de ella.

Luego de unas tres horas Goku se había acostado en la cama de Sanzo pero dormido junto con Meimei ya que casi toda la noche estuvo jugando con ella, y en ese mismo instante Sanzo, Hakkai y Gojyo estaba observando atentamente la botella de los deseos la cual fueron recompensados por la familia de esta mañana preguntándose que harían con ella.

Yo digo que mejor la vendamos no nos sirve de nada si no podemos pedir un deseo- mirando fijamente la botella-

Gojyo desde cuando quieres vender algo? O.O –pregunta Hakkai sorprendido de la actuación de su amigo-

Y eso que importa de todos modos la mayor parte no hay gente pura en este mundo.. lo único que queda esperar es que Goku crezca y lo to…..to… a.. ACHU! –decía Sanzo estornudando mientras tomaba sus cigarros-

Por lo menos debemos tomar un sorbo aunque nuestros deseos no se cumplan no lo creen? –agarra la botella Gojyo y la abre muy emocionado-

….! Kyu? –olfatea el olor del licor que era tan exquisito que metió rápidamente su cabeza a la botella- KYUUUU!

Hakuryu! –grita Hakkai todo preocupado por su mascota y lo ayuda a salir de ahí pro lo que no se dio cuenta es que derramo unas cuantas gotas de licor al suelo- listo!

Kyyyyuuu… hip! –todo borracho el pequeño dragón que comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro mientras volaba-

O… oe… así puede poner que Hakuryu…. –se queda callado Gojyo mientras veía a Hakuryu-

Ha.. Hakuryu estas bien? –pregunta todo preocupado-

Kyuuuu.. hip! –todo borrachito el dragón blanco hasta que en su mente deseo tener una buena almohada para dormir y de repente PUFF! Aparece una almohada de la nada y de la mejor claese, se acuesta en ella y se duerme- ZzZzZzZz…

Ha pedido una almohada… a.. ACHU! –decía Sanzo algo asombrado mientras estornudaba-

Jeje eso es por que de tan solo beberlo se canso –se reía ligeramente Hakkai mientras cubría a su dragón con una sabana-

El grupo estaba completamente sorprendido, si podía conceder deseos la botella de licor, así que era mejor que guardaran la botella y esperar a que Goku creciera y pueda pedir deseos por ellos, pero en esa misma noche todos ya se habían ido a dormir, pero Goku decidió que lo mejor seria que Meimei durmiera con el en su habitación, lo que no se dieron cuenta es que dejaron un pequeño charco de licor en el suelo

En esa misma noche, Meimei se escapo del cuarto de Goku de un modo muy silencioso entro al cuarto de Sanzo, se le quedo contemplándolo a una distancia mientras el dormía pero olfateo el pequeño charco del licor mágico que estaba en el suelo estaba tan sedienta que quería tomar un poco y aunque se acerco comenzó a lamerlo todo hasta no dejar nada pero la borrachera no le afecto, cuando termino se le quedo mirando al joven monje mientras dormía tranquilamente.

Miau… -maulló en silencio un poco triste mientras lo observaba y pensó que deseaba ser la compañera de Sanzo hasta que quiso acercarse a el despacio-

Sanzo dormía plácidamente aunque lo mas extraño era que ya no estaba estornudando mientras Meimei estaba en esa habitación, pero eso no importaba mucho, lo que importaba ahora era dormir para recuperar fuerzas para el día siguiente, en ese momento sintió unas muy suaves mordidas a su vez unas lamidas muy suaves que hacían que el monje se tranquilizara mas hasta que despertó sin abrir los ojos que era nada mas y nada menos que Meimei que le lamia suavemente sus dedos y de forma placentera pero… un momento.. ¿no se supone que la lengua de los gatos era rasposa? Eso mismo pensó Sanzo, hasta que abrió de un solo golpe los ojos al ver quien le lamia los dedos con esa suavidad tan placentera, pero no era Meimei! Era una chica joven de unos 20 años con ojos verdes hermosos y llenos de inocencia en ellos, cabello blanco con un mechón de color marrón y negro en su pelo, era la que mantenía sus labios en los dedos del joven monje.

Pe… pero quien eres? –pregunto Sanzo confundido hasta que mira algo en su cabeza- orejas de gato? –mira algo mas por detrás de ella- cola? –mas confundido- esto debe ser una broma…

La joven no solo estaba ahí frente a Sanzo con orejas y cola que eran naturales sino que también estaba completamente desnuda, delante del joven monje hasta que el se dio cuenta de algo, la chica llevaba una gargantilla de color rosa como la de Meimei, un dije en forma de corazón como el collar de Meimei hasta decía una inscripción en el… y decía "Meimei" Sanzo se sorprendió demasiado no puede ser que esa misma gatita era ella la misma que siempre quiere estar con el, ya que se dio cuenta que bebió y pidió un deseo.

T… tu!.. co.. como es posible? –decía Sanzo aun más sorprendido de lo normal al verla en esa forma-

Miau.. –maulló Meimei a pesar de ser ahora medio humana y medio neko-

**Continuara **

* * *

><p><strong>que les parecio? les ha gustado? espero sus reviews muchas gracias ^^<br>**


End file.
